


in case you don't live forever

by permanentsharpiex



Series: the most dangerous thing is to love (one-shots) [1]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: :), Cliffhangers, Established Steve Rogers/Tony Stark, Gen, Hurt Tony Stark, Worried Steve Rogers, by a log, ok bye idk how to tag, tony gets impaled, yes i did
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-19
Updated: 2020-11-19
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:27:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27632054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/permanentsharpiex/pseuds/permanentsharpiex
Summary: From a random prompt I found while browsing the internet"Person B knowing they're undoubtedly about to die within the next few seconds, likely from the gaping wound they're bleeding out from. Instead of calling for help, they phone Person A and carry on a casual conversation as if nothing is wrong, making sure to mention how much they love them before their time runs out."-Of all days, why today? Why did he have to get impaled today?It was Steve and Tony's anniversary, and Tony had been hoping to buy Steve a last minute gift. He hadn't had the time to plan anything extremely special because he'd been in the workshop all week, upgrading equipment.Instead, as Tony was leaving the store with his newly bought gift, this week's current villain had decided to impale him with a log.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Series: the most dangerous thing is to love (one-shots) [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2020361
Comments: 4
Kudos: 58





	in case you don't live forever

**Author's Note:**

> hiya! i'm not very good at writing anywho lol have this one shot :) 
> 
> ...imagine getting impaled with a log lol
> 
> i have no beta idont know how that stuff works
> 
> the title is from ben platt's song 'in case you don't live forever' its a good song, one that makes me cry a fuck ton :)

Of all days, why today? Why did he have to get impaled  _ today _ ?

It was Steve and Tony's anniversary, and Tony had been hoping to buy Steve a last minute gift. He hadn't had the time to plan anything extremely special because he'd been in the workshop all week, upgrading equipment. 

Instead, as Tony was leaving the store with his newly bought gift, this week's current villain had decided to impale him with a log. 

Also, a log? What the hell? If Tony were the dude, he would've picked something golden--maybe a staff--but not a  _ log _ . Seriously! It was unsanitary and looked as if it had just been in a really, really dirty swamp. 

Actually- It probably had been. Tony shuddered, cringed and lifted a hand to wipe the sweat off of his forehead. 

He had ducked into an alleyway, as to not get noticed while bleeding out. Honestly it probably wasn't his best idea, because he might actually live if he got help. But Tony didn't want to alarm anyone.

Besides, he'd rather die in peace, anyway. 

Trying to ignore the black that edged at his vision, he flopped his ass onto the ground and leaned against the aged brick wall.  _ So many cool ways to die and I got stuck with bleeding out in a dirty alleyway _ , Tony thought miserably.

He'd at least thought now with being a superhero and going superhero things that he would have a heroic death. Tony had to admit though, being impaled is just as much fun as it sounds. 

..How do you even impale someone with a log? They just aren't that sharp, even if you shave down one side to a point. "Magic," Tony guessed bitterly. Oh how he  _ really hated magic _ .

Soon his thoughts drifted to the team. Reflecting on them. 

Clint. He and Tony had a rocky relationship. At first, the archer simply refused to  _ be _ in Tony's presence other than for briefings. It honestly confused the genius, because he had done nothing to the man. 

Then again, he remembered the first time they had met Tony ended up making some snarky comment about Clint being Loki's pet. That, he knew, struck a chord. He remembered the pinched look Clint had adopted on his face. 

Later, Tony apologized for his attitude, and even then it took Clint a while to warm up to him. Eventually they were the best of buds though. 

Natasha called them Dumb and Dumber. 

Natasha. His and Nat's relationship was… difficult to describe, to say the least. Even though he'd known the redhead before the 'Avengers' came together to fight a  _ norse god, _ (Seriously, he still couldn't get over that!) he never really met the real woman until then. 

He came to understand Natasha to a point. They were actually very similar in different ways, and Tony took advantage of that. 

Now whenever one of them was in distress, usually caused by memories, (or nightmares) JARVIS knew who to call. 

Bruce. Tony had taken to the mild-mannered scientist immediately. He had already sort of admired the doctor from afar, but meeting him up close? Too good of an opportunity to pass up. 

He knew when to take his time with Bruce, and the Hulk. Although he didn't understand  _ why _ everyone was so afraid of the green giant--after all, the Hulk really was just an angry five year old--he still accepted him. 

Bruce was the first to come and join him in the tower, in fact. It was windy and rainy that day, and Bruce had shown up without a coat or umbrella or anything. It eerily reminded Tony of a sad puppy, the look on his face. 

Tony invited him in, easily sat him down and went to make tea, Bruce's favorite. 

Oh god, Tony was going to miss their experiments.

Next, he supposed, was Thor. He had to admit that the god intimidated him. The way he stood taller than even Steve, (and you all know Steve is  _ hunk'o'beef _ ) and laughed at them like they were just mere toys. 

Somewhere along the way, he just realized that Thor was actually a god sized puppy. All bark and no bite--wait no--all bite and no bark, he meant. 

And finally-- _ Steve _ . Tony winced and his grip tightened on his bloody shirt. He and Steve had possibly one of the most complicated relationships he thought existed. Sure, they were all lovey-dovey now, but it wasn't always like that.

At first, when he was a child, he had grown up with Captain America shoved in his face. He admired the WWII hero so much, his  _ bedsheets _ had the signature shield print on them. 

Howard was so proud of his friend, and it was often all he spoke of. Steve this, Captain America that, all the shit. 

It got tiring after a while. He was 12, when he first began to realize that he despised the Captain.

It had been after a fight with his father, Tony had been fed up with how little his father praised him. Howard just laughed and yelled at him, shoving him out of his workshop. 

He ended up tearing up all of his posters, comic books, even going as far as ripping his themed blankets off of his bed. His mother found him like that, surrounded by torn paper on his bed, bawling his eyes out. 

Funny, how he fell in love with Rogers again. 

Tony gulped, tried to inhale, and choked. His throat was filled with blood, but it still felt dry. He spit the metallic liquid out. 

Reaching for his phone in his coat pocket, he tapped on Steve's number. It rang once, twice-

"Hello?" Tony let out a silent sigh of relief, and swallowed the remaining blood in his mouth.

"Hey, babe. It's Tony." he was pretty proud of how calm, how  _ normal _ his voice sounded. He could almost hear Steve's bright smile on the other line. "The team is with me, you know. We're waiting for you to get home. D'ya know what day it is?" 

Tony let out a breathless 'yes' and shifted his position, to where he was sitting up a little more. He held back a cry of pain as his wound was jostled. 

"Speaking of that- Do you know when you'll be home?" asked Steve, sounding so… so clueless. He felt his heart drop. 

"Uh, I don't- I dunno." pausing to wipe the blood off of his lips, he continued. "I love you. I love you Steve, so so much." 

Tony heard Steve make a slightly confused and slightly concerned noise. "Are you okay?" Tony gagged. "Y-yeah." that time, he couldn't hold back his cry of pain or the tears that sprung to his eyes. 

"Tony- Where are you? You sound injured? Tell me where you are." Steve's tone grew more worried. 

"L've you, St've." the phone slipped from his grasp, and his lover's concerned voice faded. 

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> i didn't know where to end this, cause i didn't know if i wanted tony to die, or to wake up in a hospital but i kind of have literally never been in a hospital except for one time when i was hella dehydrated and sick but uhhh you know just take this really really bad cliffhanger :) ALSO HOW DO YOU RATE THIS STUFF HELP


End file.
